


Valentine’s Day

by hemsglee



Series: Noel Whittemore [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Scenting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsglee/pseuds/hemsglee
Summary: Derek Hale was used to spending Valentine's Day alone. Alone was what kept him safe, and keeping safe was one of his top priorities. He had enjoyed the comfort of being alone until a few short months ago, when Noel Whittemore had stumbled into his life and become his ACTUAL top priority.Derek loves the comfort that being alone brings him, but Noel has other plans for their first Valentine's Day. And Derek is determined to make his boyfriend's dreamy vision into a perfect reality.(Takes place in Season 2)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Noel Whittemore (OC), Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Noel Whittemore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Noel Whittemore is an OC cousin of Jackson who is most well known on Wattpad for my story in which I insert him verbatim into every episode of Teen Wolf. I have plans to rewrite that story into a more literary format to post here, but if you’d like to learn more about Noel now, check out his titular story on Wattpad where my username is “halemore”!
> 
> •••
> 
> TW: Mentions of the death of children (Hale Fire victims), graphic stillbirth, and mentions of suicide. Read at your own discretion.

•••

** FEBRUARY 7th — 1 week **

•••

' _Derek,_

_Hi! It's me, Noel. Your boyfriend. We've met a couple times, I think._

_So, it's a week until Valentine's Day, which just so happens to be one of my favorite holidays. (That and Christmas, which is a double kill, because hey, it's also your birthday! Which totally rocks.)_

_I know it's cheesy and sappy, and we have so much other stuff to worry about right now with the kanima and other pack things, but I'm writing you a letter because I think it's sweet and I didn't want to convey all the stuff I need to say in a text._

_What I'm stalling and putting off saying is that I want to do something special together for Valentine's Day. This is the first time I've ever actually been in a relationship on Valentine's Day, and maybe it's just the romantic in me, but I feel like all couples should do something together on this holiday. All holidays, really, but this one in particular._

_If you're busy or have better things to do, I'll understand. You have a lot going on in your life and it doesn't revolve around me, but I figure one day away from pack stuff won't kill us, right?_

_Don't think you have to write me back, this is just easier than talking. I'll probably be a nervous wreck when I actually give this letter to you, unless I send it tied to a collar around Isaac's neck or something. Like he's a puppy you get your kid when Grandma passes away as a consolation/"life goes on" message._

_...That may not actually be a universal experience, I'm just now realizing. If my parents were still around I'd ask them if there was any correlation between Grandma Great's death and our acquiring of Drift the doberman._

_I think the answer would surprise me a lot less now than it would have then._

_Anyway, yes, Valentine's Day. You and me. Text me once you've gotten and read and processed this letter. I eagerly (but not too eagerly) await your response._

_Yours,_

_Noel_ '

The letter was signed in gratuitous calligraphy, dated and time-stamped, and sealed in a pink envelope with a red heart sticker. Derek's name was written on the front of the envelope in matching calligraphy, the bottom of the "k" swirling up and coiling into a small heart above his name the way a sixth grade girl may sign her name intending to seem clever and unique.

Noel must have thought he was being clever and unique. He certainly had one of those things down pat.

While clever he was not, unique and incredibly sweet he certainly was. Derek noted this as he read through the letter a third time from where he sat in the train car unofficially designated as his bedroom, eyes scanning every line slowly and taking in the words of his beta.

"If you're busy or have better things to do, I'll understand," he read aloud, eyebrows threaded together in worry. Did Noel really think he would ignore his request in favor of pack business? Did he doubt his affections toward him that much?

It was true, Derek wasn't much of a celebratory person, but did his own boyfriend think he wouldn't care about something that was so obviously deeply important to him?

Derek gave the letter a fourth read, sighing as he reached the end and set it down gently on the bench beside him. He treated it like it was a fragile thing, never daring to wrinkle the paper or over-crease the folds Noel had made himself to place the paper in the envelope. He made sure the letter was safe before pulling out his phone, leaning back and considering what he wanted to say.

Was it better to be straightforward or would it benefit him more to be gentle? Would Noel assume the worst if he responded curtly as he was known to do? What would be more appropriate to start with, a format like he was writing a letter of his own to tease or a standard text message?

After brief deliberation, Derek took a deep breath and began to type.

**DEREK**

_Do you always write_

_letters when you can't find_

_the right way to say things_

_to someone in person, or_

_am I just lucky?_

He considered the message he had typed before he hit send, knowing if he took the path of sarcasm that it may not work out totally in his favor. But he accepted the risk as he hit the intimidating send button, waiting impatiently for a response.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, as just a minute later his phone vibrated with a response. After the ice was broken, they fell into a casual cadence as they usually did, easy responses to easy statements.

**NOEL**

_nope. you're just lucky._

**DEREK**

_Good to hear. I'd hate to_

_know that every person_

_you struggle to speak to_

_gets a handwritten letter._

**DEREK**

_So. Valentine's Day, huh?_

**NOEL**

_it's a great holiday. just_

_chocolate and love and_

_probably a sprinkle of_

_paganism._

**NOEL**

_i don't actually know the_

_origin of valentine's day,_

_but if other holidays are_

_any indication, it's_

_probably rooted in some_

_branch of paganism._

**DEREK**

_You sure you want to speak_

_so lightly of Paganism?_

_That could be a bad look_

_for you._

**NOEL**

_fair enough. i'll bite my_

_tongue._

**NOEL**

_but back on topic. yes._

_valentine's day._

**DEREK**

_Did you have something_

_in mind, or was the note_

_you implying that you_

_wanted me to put_

_something together?_

**NOEL**

_well i'm not picky, i was_

_going to suggest dinner_

_and a movie and a trip to_

_the preserve to howl at_

_the moon together and_

_frolic in the moonlight._

_that sound fun to you?_

**DEREK**

_Half of it did. The moon's full_

_tonight, not in a week._

**NOEL**

_where did i say full moon?_

_hm? putting words in my_

_mouth, hale?_

**DEREK**

_I wish more than anything_

_you'd start capitalizing_

_your letters when you type._

**NOEL**

_hush, you grump._

**NOEL**

_does my date idea sound_

_fun to you? we don't even_

_have to go to a restaurant,_

_we can cook at my place_

_and take it to the preserve_

_if you want. or we can get_

_takeout._

**DEREK**

_Cooking? Together, in_

_front of your aunt and_

_uncle?_

**NOEL**

_oh, please. uncle david and_

_aunt amy haven't been home_

_on valentine's day once since_

_i moved in. and since jacks_

_became old enough to stop_

_thinking girls have cooties,_

_he's never been here either._

_we'll have the place all to_

_ourselves, but i don't want_

_to stick around unless i know_

_they won't be there. which,_

_actually, is a huge possibility._

_i vaguely remember mentions_

_of overnight plans._

**DEREK**

_Settled then. What food do_

_you like?_

**NOEL**

_gelato._

**DEREK**

_Try again. We're looking_

_for a food, not a dessert._

**NOEL**

_pasta. meat. vegetables._

_raw fish._

**DEREK**

_Things have proper names,_

_you know. Like steak, or_

_broccoli, or sushi._

**NOEL**

_ah, that's news to me. never_

_knew things had names, such_

_a fascinating concept._

**DEREK**

_Indeed. Now, I'm no sushi_

_chef, but I am known to_

_cook a good steak and_

_make a decent pasta._

**NOEL**

_i know how to put veg in a_

_pan and stir it with garlic_

_and oil and spices until it_

_doesn't taste like grass._

**DEREK**

_Your place on Valentine's Day_

_then. I'll bring the steak and_

_the pasta, and you bring the_

_things that make vegetables_

_edible._

**NOEL**

_this whole conversation is_

_very sarcastic and very cute,_

_but really, derek, i'm very very_

_excited for this._

**DEREK**

_As am I. Now stop texting me,_

_you're supposed to be at practice._

Noel seemingly obeyed his pointed suggestion with no backtalk, as Derek's phone stopped vibrating then and he was left to himself once more. He reread the letter once again and then their text messages, smiling gently to himself as he threw out one more text before turning his phone to silent and going to find the shelf stable ingredients he would need for the following week.

**DEREK**

_By the way... Drift the_

_doberman? Any chance_

_you could explain that_

_one to me?_

Hours later, Derek checked his phone, chuckling softly at the single notification he had.

**NOEL**

_he was a very good boy, derek._

•••

**FEBRUARY 9TH — 5 days**

•••

"You initiated a Valentine's date with Derek and you haven't even gotten him a gift yet? Dude, _priorities_ , after all this time you still have none."

Stiles' words hurt less than they should have, admittedly, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt him at all.

It wasn't for a lack of trying that he didn't have a gift, he was just struggling to find something that felt appropriate for your first serious relationship. Nothing traditional that came to mind felt right, like a box of chocolate or a teddy bear, nor did anything unorthodox and lavish like headphones or a luxury spa trip. Derek was hard to decipher, and Noel was having a hard time coming up with new fresh ideas the longer he waited for inspiration to strike.

"Come on, I can't even imagine how hard Derek is to shop for," Scott pointed out helpfully, digging in his backpack and pulling out a notebook and pencil as he took a bite of his hamburger and looked up at Noel almost expectantly.

"...Can I help you?" Noel asked as he watched Scott flip blindly to an empty page in the middle of the notebook, taking a bite of celery dipped in peanut butter as Stiles watched Scott closely as well. Scott nodded, swallowing the bite in his mouth and pointing the pencil at Noel.

"You, my friend, are gonna tell me everything you know about Derek Hale. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite things, all that. And Stiles and I are gonna help you figure out a gift."

Stiles, with his mouthful of half-chewed broccoli and stray florets clinging to his lip, did not seem thrilled at Scott's volunteering of his assistance.

The problem was, Noel didn't know too much about Derek's favorite and least favorite things. The man was an enigma within an enigma within a labyrinth within an enigma, and that was _still_ putting it simply. Derek was a man of few words, and even fewer opinions on petty things like music and kinds of candy. Scott and Stiles' guesses were as good as his, maybe even better since they knew more about Derek's sour side.

Hesitantly, Noel squinted an eye and said "He likes Sprite?"

"...Sprite," Stiles repeated, after a long pause, staring Noel down like he was joking.

Noel, sadly, was not joking, as he confirmed "Yeah, every time I go down to the corner store he asks me to get him a Sprite."

"...So if on our first Valentine's Day as a committed monogamous couple, I gave you a twelve pack of Sprite, how would you feel?" Stiles asked. "Because I could have given you roses, or a mixtape, or a shiny new sex toy, but no, I decided to give you soda. How would you _feel_ , Noel?"

Noel thought about it, piping "Well, Derek and I have a mutual agreement that we're in a strictly non-sexual relationship, so if he got me a sex toy I'd be more disturbed than anything else. But I think I'd appreciate soda, it's a bit of an inside joke and-"

With an outstretched hand, Scott gracefully cut Noel off, writing on the paper before him " _Derek likes Sprite a totally normal amount, which definitely isn't enough to buy him a twelve pack for V-Day_."

A sigh whisked its way out of Noel as he laid his head down on the table, saying wearily "This _sucks_ , guys, what am I even supposed to get him? What if he doesn't get me anything at all, and the present was just supposed to be the dinner? What'll I do then?"

"Then you'll have one-upped him. Which is never a bad thing," Stiles said encouragingly, patting Noel's shoulder a few times. "Come on, sit up, give it to me, what gets Grumpy Gus to smile?"

"Noel makes him smile," a voice said behind the two of them, Stiles giving a trademark yelp and turning to see the source of the voice.

If Scott's look of admiration and excitement wasn't enough of a tip, the outfit was, as Allison helped herself to the bit of space between Noel and Stiles as she set her lunch tray down. On the other side of the table, Lydia helped herself to the seat beside Scott, looking at the boys and then looking to her right.

"Don't look, but Derek's brat pack is over there whispering about you three," she said as she looked down at her lunch bag, unwrapping her sandwich and taking a bite. Not heeding her warning, all three boys looked over to an adjacent table, fully aware who and what they'd find there.

If nothing else, the three betas at least attempted to look inconspicuous, Isaac taking too long to put tomato and pickles on his hamburger while Erica and Boyd pretended to be deep in conversation. It may have worked if they hadn't both started fake talking at the same time, and then subsequently gotten into an argument about who had more convincing fake talking skills.

"Hale pack's finest, those three," Allison teased as her eyes lingered on Isaac, turning her attention to her slice of pizza as she took her first bite.

None of their words were going to be helpful, Noel decided, as he poked at his tray of broccoli and picked the pepperonis off his pizza. He'd have to do this on his own, or else it wouldn't be done.

•••

**FEBRUARY 10TH — 4 days**

•••

Noel hadn't _wanted_ to go to the three of them for help, but he had no choice, since Valentine's Day was just four days away and he still didn't have a single idea for a gift.

It was raining, not unusual but not expected, as Noel approached the civic he had seen Boyd driving to school every day since he had been bitten (a gift from Derek, if he had to guess).

His plan was to leave a note in the window and call it a day, requesting that Boyd call him along with his phone number in case he had never gotten it from Derek. But Noel should have learned by now that his plans never go through as he intends, because just as he was about to leave the note under the windshield wiper, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the car.

"Ow! Since when do you three just grab people?!" he asked in shock and mild anger, seeing Erica and Boyd in the front seat looking back at him and smiling. By process of elimination, the arms around him were Isaac's, still holding him tight as he flailed.

Laughter filled the car, mildly deranged yet oddly comforting, the signature laugh of Erica Reyes as she said "Well Noelly, we wouldn't have to manhandle you if you'd use your eyes. We were _obviously_ in the car, you should have knocked on Boyd's window."

"These windows are so tinted that I can't see inside, how could I have known, and _dammit_ Isaac, let me go! I'm inside and the doors are locked, you don't have to hold me!" He broke free of Isaac's grip with a growl and a flash of yellow eyes, Isaac holding up his hands innocently and suddenly avoiding eye contact despite his triumphant smirk.

That was one undeniable perk of being the alpha's mate- you had some form of control over the betas even though you were one yourself. The four of them were all technically on the same level, Derek's chosen subordinates, but Noel had the advantage of sleeping in the boss's bed on weekends which put him a notch above them. He used it to his advantage on occasion, such as now, when he needed some space if he was going to be locked against his will in Boyd's car.

"What do you want? Why'd you drag me in, you could have just rolled down the window," Noel asked, sitting as far away from Isaac as he could get.

Boyd looked at Noel in the rearview mirror, pointing out "Better question, what were _you_ going to leave on my car that you don't want to ask me in person?"

Noel tensed his shoulders and looked out the window, watching everyone slowly leaving the parking lot one by one as he tried to think of what to say. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, crumpling it up and admitting "I was just giving you my phone number. I didn't know if Derek had ever given it to you."

It wasn't a lie, just an omission, so he knew the three of them wouldn't be able to scent a lie. Isaac seemed convinced, looking into the front seat as a question of what to do.

Erica seemed prepared for this, however. Her smile was sharp and calm as she made a face of contemplation, asking "Well then, just give it to us now. Wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Suppose not," Noel agreed, rattling off his number to them. The three of them all plugged it into their cellphones as Erica pressed the dial button and stared at him, hoping to catch Noel in a lie. But the loud chime of his ringtone played as he held his phone up, showing her the call screen and asking "Are we done here?"

Isaac was the one to finally crack, without even applying any pressure, which wasn't a surprise at all. His eyebrows were knitted nervously as he began to speak, immediately being met by glares from Boyd and Erica.

"Derek doesn't know what to get you for Valentine's Day," he said, a tone of relief in his voice as he ignored Erica's hiss to shut up.

Frankly, Noel was stunned, as he started to laugh gently and leaned back against his headrest. It figures Derek would send his three musketeers out to snoop and spy on Noel and figure out his preferences, since the two of them had never sat down and just talked about things like that. Pack business was always their top talking point, and after that was training, and after that was their relationship. It made sense, and Noel was so relieved it went both ways.

"What's funny?" Boyd asked, looking between Erica and Isaac confusedly. The two shrugged and watched as Noel sat back up, sighing and shaking his head.

"I was coming because I wanted to ask the three of you what Derek likes, since I have no idea what to get him either," he admitted, and suddenly all the tension left the car as the four teens bursted into laughter together. Isaac covered his eyes with a hand and gave his barking laugh, Erica's giggle sounded even more calming than her hyena cackle, and Boyd's deep bass voice lended itself beautifully to a laugh that sounded like the verbal equivalent of cream cheese being spread on a bagel.

Noel waited for the laughter to die down before letting down his guard, asking "So... What does he like?"

The three betas looked at each other, smiling as they all turned to Noel, and each took their turn to describe their alpha and his personality outside of serious pack business.

Noel drank every word like a rich wine, reveling in what he already knew and gasping at everything he didn't. As they all finished two rounds of Derek's favorite things, Noel launched into a rant of his own, explaining to them what he liked so they could relay it to Derek.

In the end, Noel knew just what to get his boyfriend.

And likewise, after hearing his betas' gathered information, Derek knew the same.

•••

**FEBRUARY 11TH — 3 days**

•••

It was honestly starting to scare Noel how little he was hearing from Jackson these last few days.

He had expected not to hear from Derek as they both prepared gifts and ingredients and recipes for that coming Monday, but on a Friday afternoon after school, Noel was used to being pinned to walls and forced to fork over all the money he had in his pockets so Jackson could afford drinks for his stupid friends.

But Jackson was nowhere to be seen, and Noel was worried.

His uncle David and aunt Amy had told him not to worry, that Jackson had sent them a text about a sleepover at Danny's, but when Noel texted Danny, Jackson wasn't there. He knew better than to tell David and Amy, because it was more likely that Jackson was engaging in supernatural antics than actively being kidnapped, but if he wasn't with Danny, where _was_ he?

Lydia hadn't seen him since school let out. Allison hadn't heard from him in days. Scott and Stiles were out looking for him themselves, and Noel agreed to be picked up in ten minutes to join their search.

Whatever Jackson was pulling, it wasn't funny. It would never be funny as long as the kanima was out there somewhere.

Noel just hoped his cousin was off the beast's radar.

•••

**FEBRUARY 14TH — VALENTINE'S DAY**

•••

Noel had specifically told Derek to come at 3:45, to not only ensure that David and Amy were gone, but to give Noel ample time to put the finishing touches on Derek's gift and pick up the last ingredients he needed after school.

When Noel drove up to his house at 3:30, the Camaro was already parked in his spot in the driveway. But by the grace of every higher power, David's car was gone, which meant he and Amy were already off to partake in the overnight trip out of town. Jackson had briefly mentioned also having overnight plans, which any normal parent would have discouraged for their teenage son, but David and Amy had never been able to express fears like those to Jackson since the whole adoption debacle.

So the house was all his for the night, if Jackson's Porsche being gone was a surefire indication. Which was perfect; It meant one less night sleeping on a dusty mattress with Derek at the train station.

If Derek had enough money to buy newly bitten teenagers pristine vintage leather jackets and brand new cars, Noel had to wonder why he couldn't afford to renovate his old home or at the very least rent an apartment.

But that didn't matter, he decided, as he ran up to the front door and found it locked. He knitted his eyebrows together, looking back to the Camaro, trying to see if Derek was still inside. He was nowhere to be seen, so he wondered where on Earth the man could be if he hadn't picked the lock or found the spare key to let himself inside.

Noel unlocked the door and walked warily inside, heading straight to his room to remove his backpack and jacket before worrying about Derek's whereabouts. He slipped into his room and closed the door behind him, paling when he saw Derek passed out asleep in his bed. He looked around and saw the window wide open, sighing as realization hit him that Derek had helped himself inside through the window. He shed off his backpack and his jacket ( _Derek's_ jacket) as he toed off his shoes, sitting on the bed beside Derek to see if that would be enough to wake him up.

The alpha didn't stir, nostrils flaring almost unnoticeably, but otherwise staying asleep as he lay in the bed softly snoring. Noel smiled and grabbed his backpack, reaching inside for his book before settling in and opening it up.

For an hour, they sat there together, Noel running his fingers gently and soothingly through Derek's hair as the man snored and occasionally shifted his position. By the time Noel finished his book and set it beside him on his nightstand, Derek's face was pressed up against his leg, his arms wound around Noel's lap and waist in a loose hug. Noel found it incredibly cute and endearing as he placed his hands on Derek's skin, tickling him gently to see if he'd wake up.

"Derek," he whispered softly, running a single finger up and down Derek's stubbled cheek. "Derek, wake up, happy Valentine's Day."

Derek gave a soft groan and shoved his face closer to Noel, inhaling deeply and tightening his arms around his waist. Noel laughed and shifted to lay beside him, cupping Derek's cheek with a gentle touch and raising an eyebrow.

"Derek, if we don't start making dinner now, we're never-"

A soft growl cut him off as Derek pressed his nose against Noel's neck, cradling him close with a hand on the back of Noel's head and the other on his back. He took a few deep breaths against Noel's neck as the beta laid still, wondering why the simple action felt so incredible.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Derek eventually mumbled against Noel's skin, pulling away from his neck and touching their foreheads together. Noel smiled and wrapped an arm around Derek, echoing the sentiment before asking "Did you have a nice nap?"

Derek pressed a peck of a kiss to Noel's lips before nodding, joking "Yeah, dreamt I was chasing sheep on a farm. A ton of fun. Thanks for letting me sleep."

Noel rolled his eyes and laughed, shaking his head fondly. "I wouldn't have woken you up, you seemed so comfortable and peaceful. I had to finish some reading anyway, and I didn't want to eat dinner too early. Speaking of, are you ready to start cooking?

"Reluctantly, yes," Derek conceded as he kissed Noel one more time, sitting up and giving a good stretch. He wore a soft white button down, now wrinkled from sleep, and black jeans. Semi-formal. Noel suddenly felt underdressed, still clad in his school clothes, a plain t-shirt and flannel. He shooed Derek out of the room, the alpha looking offended but amused, as he rummaged in his closet for some more fitting clothes.

He settled for a light periwinkle blue shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and leaving the top button undone. He shucked off his jeans and replaced them with a pair of pants, khaki in color, but denim for a bit more comfort. he looked in the mirror and grimaced, feeling like a dork as he shook off his nerves and whisked himself down the stairs.

When he made it to the first floor, he beelined for the kitchen, finding Derek searching through the fridge and a small present on the table. Noel's eyes widened at the sight of the present, remembering that his was upstairs waiting to be opened.

"You got me a present?" he asked, feigning surprise, since he knew the betas had relayed his interests to Derek. Derek stood and looked at him, giving a soft nod and smile.

"It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? A gift is pretty customary," he teased as he pulled out all the ingredients for their meal.

There were two good sized steaks wrapped in butcher paper ( _Derek had gone to an_ actual _butcher shop?!_ ), heads of broccoli, cauliflower, and garlic, some heavy cream, and a few other bits and pieces. Derek went into the cabinets and pantry as well, finishing off the pile of ingredients with a box of shell pasta.

"Okay... Let's get cooking," he said and gave Noel a smile, pulling him closer. "First part of your present's a bit much, but I think you'll appreciate it once you start to use it."

Before Noel could blink, Derek had draped something around his neck. With a flutter of fabric and a loose knot, Noel was standing in his kitchen in a plain cloth apron decorated with small stars in yellow puffy paint. He looked at the apron and saw some little handprints lining the bottom, in various colors of paint. The second from the left was a deep forest green, with "DEREK" written above it in black puffy paint.

"What is this?" he asked gently, trying to read the upside down names surrounding the handprints along the hem.

"An apron," Derek answered, no malice or bite in his tone. Noel loved when Derek let loose and joked with him, but he really wanted an answer, saying his boyfriend's name warningly and giving him a look.

Derek gave a defeated smile as he chopped garlic, beckoning Noel closer as he began to explain.

"It used to belong to my mother. And before you protest, yes, I want _you_ to have it. Nobody else. You're the only person who would appreciate it.

"The handprints and names at the bottom are mine and my siblings'. Laura in purple, myself in green, Cora in blue, Alex in yellow, and Matthew in red. We each did our favorite color. It was my dad's idea to make it for her, for Valentine's Day."

Noel's fingers ran along the starchy fabric as he inhaled, trying to find the scent of Derek's mother in the folds but finding only dust and the unmistakable stench of smoke. He looked at Derek and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by further explanation.

"It was locked in a trunk of valuables in the basement, that's how it survived. She only ever took it out the morning after a full moon, to wear while she cooked the whole pack breakfast. Most of us found reliable anchors by about five years old, but there were always newly bitten mates or were-toddlers or visiting cousins who made full moons hell for her. But she never slept until everyone was safe and fed and resting the next morning, and she told us that the apron gave her strength."

"Derek-" Noel began with tears in his eyes, as Derek casually minced garlic and set it aside in a small bowl. He dropped the knife and approached Noel, taking hold of his face and being careful not to smear any garlic juice on his cheeks.

" _Noel_. It suits you. It suits you, and it's just rotting away in a box in the old basement otherwise. If you have it, it'll be used and loved the way it was intended. It hurts me too much to wear it myself, but seeing it on you makes me happy in ways you can't imagine. Just put it to use, get it messy, cover it in stains and scorch it and give it the life my mom couldn't."

The pleading in Derek's eyes was almost too much for Noel to handle as he bunched up the apron in his fists and nodded. The fact that Derek had four siblings, three of them _younger_ , tugged so strongly on his heart that he felt like sinking to his knees at the weight.

Not to mention Laura, with her hands gripping his shoulders like a permanent reminder of the wrongs committed against her, squeezing him as he processed the implications of being given this apron.

"You..." he struggled for the words he wanted to say, swallowing the lump in his throat as he asked "You had younger siblings?"

Returning to his mincing, Derek nodded. It seemed he had had more than enough time to process his loss, because he hardly blinked as he detailed his family.

"My mom and dad got married and had Laura not long after. Dad was human, so there was always the possibility us kids would be too, but we all came out like mom since the alpha aspect helps to solidify wolf genes. Or something to that effect, I've never studied up on it.

"There's Laura, then me, both of whom you're acquainted with. Then there's my only little sister, Cora, she was about eleven when the fire happened. And then there are my little brothers Alex and Matt, biggest trouble makers I've ever met. They were... What, nine and seven? No, eight, Matt had just had his birthday the month before."

Noel nodded stiffly as he looked down at the apron again, taking a deep sniff of the fabric at his chest and only finding the fresh scent of himself there. This didn't go unnoticed by Derek, who gave him a fond smile and said gently "It hasn't been worn in years, it won't have her scent. Trust me."

"Right, sorry," Noel apologized and dropped the apron from his hands. He cleared his throat and wiped his teary eyes with a thumb, shaking out his hands and walking over to Derek to take the broccoli and cauliflower. He began to chop it apart into florets to be steamed and seasoned after he washed them, as Derek began whipping up a pasta sauce in one of Amy's nice cast iron pans.

There was no doubt he was tip-toeing around the fact that he was wearing the apron, being careful not to splash even water on it like his life depended on it. He didn't want it to be stained or ruined in any capacity, and this didn't go missed by Derek's eagle eyes.

"Come taste the sauce, babe," he said with a smile, holding up the wooden spoon he was using to stir. Noel stepped closer with no protest, opening his mouth as Derek dipped the spoon inside. The sauce was easily the best Noel had ever tasted, and his eyes closed in pleasure as he licked the remnants off his lips. Before he could even fully process the flavor in his mouth, he felt warmth against his chest as Derek smeared the spoon across the apron to clean it.

"Good?" he asked, meaning so many things at once, as Noel glared and nodded. He continued to cook the vegetables and allowed himself to be less careful, though steaming broccoli was, admittedly, not the _messiest_ job.

"Do you like your steak cooked?" Derek asked as he finished heating up his pan, melting butter, and pulling apart some sprigs of thyme.

"Medium rare, please," Noel said as he set the broccoli to steam and stirred the pasta as it cooked. Derek waited for him to catch his question, and when Noel did, he asked "Was that... a yes or no question to you?"

"We could quite literally kill, eat, and safely digest a small animal in minutes if we wanted, so yes, it was a yes or no question. When I was a kid, it wasn't a question of how you liked your steak cooked, it was just whether or not you wanted it cooked at all," Derek explained as he laid one of the steaks in the pan to cook.

"Are you going to cook yours?" Noel asked almost fearfully, as Derek let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "Very rare, but yes, I'm going to cook it. Did you seriously not know we can eat meat raw?"

"Well, unlike our canine ancestors, we can still enjoy onions and grapes and chocolate. So I figured there were _some_ biological differences in the digestive department," he chided as he stirred the pasta. Derek gave him a short shrug, an admitting of his point, before spooning melted butter and herbs on top of the steak as it cooked.

Within a few more minutes, everything was ready, and Derek gave Noel a kiss on the forehead and instructed "Go sit at the table, I'll serve you."

"I need to grab something first," Noel interjected and returned the kiss on the forehead, running upstairs and coming back down with Derek's present. He took off his new apron and set it aside to be washed, sitting at the table in front of his present from Derek and placing Derek's present beside him.

Derek came to the table holding two plates, piled high with steak and vegetables and huge servings of pasta. Noel had no idea if Derek planned for him to actually eat that much, but he'd give it his all as he accepted his plate with a grateful smile.

"Well... Dig in," he said with a smile, and Noel did. The pasta was creamy and cheesy, the shells cooked to a perfect texture and extra flavorful from being cooked in the sauce instead of boiling separately first. The steak was gorgeous, cooked perfectly medium rare, crusted in herbs and smothered in butter. Even the vegetables were good, delicately crunchy and seasoned just enough to be satisfying.

As the two of them ate in comfortable silence, Derek nudged his foot against Noel's under the table and set a warm hand on his knee. Noel smiled and returned the gesture, leaning his head on Derek's shoulder.

"It's all delicious, I didn't know you could cook like this," he complimented as he took another bite of steak, only halfway done with his plate and already feeling full. Derek swallowed the cauliflower in his mouth, wiping his mouth on his napkin before placing it back in his lap.

"My aunt and her wife were aspiring chefs, they taught me everything I know when I was young. I never had plans to join the profession, but I learned a lot from them," Derek explained as he scooped some pasta onto his fork. He held it up to Noel's lips without hesitation or fanfare, and Noel blushed as he opened up and accepted the bite off of Derek's fork.

"Well, your aunts were very good at this if they made food this delicious. I would have loved to meet them," Noel said, trying to keep casual as he squeezed the hand on Derek's knee. Derek's smile faded a bit, but didn't disappear, as he took another bite of steak and cleared his throat.

"You, uh... _Can_ , actually. They weren't here during the fire, they had moved to New York by the time it happened. I moved there with Laura and stayed with them for a few years after the fire, but Laura came back when she heard someone was planning revenge against us."

"Revenge for what?" Noel asked, intrigued, but Derek shook his head and explained "It was a trap. We still don't know who from, but it worked. Laura came back, then she went radio silent and I followed her. I found her dead, and then I met you, and then Scott accused me of murdering her."

"Right... I'm still sorry about that, if it's any consolation," Noel apologized and scooted his chair closer to Derek, who shook his head dismissively.

"It wasn't your fault. You always stuck your neck out for me, and I can never repay you for that."

"This dinner's a good way to start," Noel joked and smiled, feeding Derek a bite of his own pasta in return. Derek smiled gently and took the bite, thanking Noel by pressing his nose to his cheek softly. Noel smiled, and felt Laura's grip on his shoulders loosen significantly. She must have liked the conversation they were having as much as he did.

As they finished eating and had some lighter conversation, Noel wiped his mouth and began to pack away the leftovers of their meal. He placed Tupperware containers in the fridge as Derek washed dishes, their compromise since neither of them wanted the other to lift a finger.

Once they were finished, they took their presents in their hands as Noel led Derek into the living room. The walls were a mess of photos of the Whittemore family, mostly Jackson and his parents, but Noel was no stranger to the family's collection. If Jackson was in 100% of the photos, Noel was present a good 70% of the time, and you could hardly turn your head without seeing one of his gap-toothed smiles hidden under a head of chestnut brown curls. There were even photos of Isaac on occasion, looking timid and shy compared to the outgoing Whittemore boys as they gave cheesy grins. They were all covered in scrapes and bruises, but Noel knew now with a heavy heart that Isaac's probably didn't stem from playing tackle football in the front yard like his and Jackson's did.

Derek took a minute to look around at the photos, a quick sweep of the living room instead of an intense analysis. Noel was grateful for that, especially when Derek passed over his and Jackson's particularly embarrassing third grade school photos without even a second glance. Although he had lived in this house for a short period of time the previous year, he was hardly ever able to leave Noel's room, only to go to the bathroom. And even then, only at night when David and Amy were asleep. The photos were completely foreign to him, but he didn't make a big show of drinking them in.

Derek finished his sweep and settled beside Noel on the couch as Noel plopped his gift into Derek's lap, instructing "You first, I wanna end on a high note, so I'll open yours last."

The chuckle that Derek let out made Noel slightly nervous, as the alpha said with a smile "But you already started opening my gifts to you with the apron. Only seems fitting you should finish what you started, don't you think?"

 _Damn that man and his long game tactics_ , Noel thought with a glare as he looked down in his lap at the present from Derek. It was neatly wrapped, the complete opposite of Noel's beginner level wrapping skills, and he truthfully didn't want to ruin Derek's work.

"Noel. Open it," Derek gently prompted, moving closer on the couch and laying a comforting hand between Noel's shoulder blades. A shiver ran up his spine at the casual affection, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as he adjusted. Derek didn't move his hand, waiting patiently for Noel to open his gift.

Noel found a flap of wrapping paper and slid his finger underneath, lifting it delicately and following the folds to unwrap the gift as gingerly as possible. He opened it all to find a cardboard box, sealed neatly with packing tape.

"Well now I'm _positive_ it's not a puppy," he joked, smiling as Derek's laugh filled the room. Derek rubbed over his back as acknowledgment of his joke, and Noel struggled to tear open the box along the seam of packing tape.

"You know you _do_ have claws for that," Derek teased, as Noel let out a groan and gave Derek a look.

"I absolutely _forbid_ you from turning Valentine's Day into a shifting lesson, Derek Hale," he chastised and held the box out to Derek, who shrugged innocently and ran a claw along the seam of the packing tape. "It was worth a shot," he relented, as Noel rolled his eyes and peered inside the box.

Inside were two unsealed envelopes, the flaps tucked into the pouches for easier opening. Noel looked to Derek to check his expression, but he wore only a neutral smile as Noel plucked the smaller of the two envelopes out first.

He dipped his finger inside and lifted the flap, reaching inside and pulling out a gift card. It was plain and generic, with no indication of where he was supposed to spend it. He looked to Derek for help, who happily explained "$100. To that ice cream shop you like, the one that has your favorite gelato."

Noel's mouth broke into an excited smile as he looked at the card, his one-track mind already looking forward to getting gelato with Derek after they finished opening their presents. But once his one-track switched gears, he looked at Derek in shock, asking "$100?! Jesus Christ, Derek!"

"What? Noel, baby, you can never repeat what I'm about to say, but that's pocket change and you know it. I bought you a car over the summer. We've both got inheritances and insurance claims the size of the Empire State Building, it's okay."

"Even then, Derek, I'm gonna be eating gelato until it comes out of my ears now. You've created a _monster_."

"I think the ship of me making you into a monster sailed long ago," Derek pointed out, which earned him a glare that could freeze lava as Derek held up his hands in defense.

He reached a hand out and nudged the box, urging Noel "Keep going, I promise, that's the most expensive gift."

Noel plucked out the other envelope, the rest of the gift separated by a single sheet of tissue paper. He reached into the envelope and lifted the flap, finding ten small slips of paper inside.

He lifted up one of the slips and read what was on it, a simple note in Derek's handwriting.

_**This coupon good for one (1) one-hour driving lesson from Derek Hale. Redeem at your convenience.** _

Noel looked from the coupon to Derek, bursting into laughter as he checked to see what was on the other coupons. They were all for one-hour driving lessons, and Noel let out another laugh that Derek returned.

"What?" he asked as they laughed together, pointing out "You know enough to have gotten your permit, and earned your car, but you're gonna need to learn a lot more to get your actual license. Is that a bad gift?"

"No, no, Derek, these are perfect! It's just really cute the way you did it," he admitted as he took hold of Derek's hand and kissed his knuckles through his giggles. Derek beamed and kissed the side of Noel's head, saying "Just one more. Technically two, but it's two of the same thing."

Noel nodded and set the driving lesson coupons aside, lifting the tissue paper to reveal a neatly folded flannel shirt. He pulled them both out and stood to slip one on, grinning when he saw what a perfect fit it was.

"Derek, they're wonderful," he said as he struck a pose, the soft olive green a perfect compliment to his eyes. Derek seemed to agree as he stood up and held Noel's face between his hands. "I'm glad you like them. They're a little more Stiles' style, but I've noticed you like flannels too, so I figured you'd appreciate a couple."

"I love them, thank you," he assured him as he gave Derek a gentle kiss, which Derek returned with a gentle stroke of his cheek. When they finally pulled away, Noel beamed and sat back down on the couch, saying brightly "Okay, your turn, go for it."

"Ah, someone's excited," he mused as he sat and picked up the present, placing in his lap and tearing into it without inspecting the wrapping. He was certainly less polite about it than Noel had been, but maybe that was a good thing as he revealed the same structure of a box secured with packing tape.

Mischievously, Derek took Noel's hand, placing it on top of the box. "Imagine just one claw. One single claw, on the tip of your index finger, it's that easy. Just envision it, feel it growing, and let your body follow."

"Derek, come on, I want to see you open it," Noel pleaded, trying to pull his hand away from the box. Derek chuckled and shook his head, encouraging "You can do it. Just one claw on one finger."

Noel groaned and closed his eyes, envisioning that single claw on that single finger. His eyes closed tighter as he fought for control, feeling that unmistakable pressure pressing so firmly against his nail but failing to break through. Somehow, making his eyes glow was easy, and as natural as blinking, but a simple claw felt absolutely impossible when he wasn't actively in danger.

"Derek, please, I can't," he insisted as he looked up at his alpha, hoping the simple act of looking pathetic would change Derek's mind. But Derek remained unconvinced, determined to see results.

"You think I'm going to give up on you? I'll sit here until midnight, we'll take the box with us to get gelato, or I'll just leave it up on a high shelf until you've got this down. I don't care. I'm not budging on this one."

"But the puppy's gonna die if we don't let it out," Noel tried to bargain, his callback not going unheard but not changing Derek's mind. The alpha shook his head, instructing "Watch me. See how I do it, feel theclaw as I let it free."

He pulled Noel's hand up to match his, laid on top of his larger hand as he let a single claw grow from his index finger. Muscles tensed as they were worked and his nail grew into a point, as Noel closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. After a few beats, Derek let out a surprised laugh, saying "Look! Look, Noel, you did it!"

Noel's eyes shot open and he looked down at his finger, gasping as he watched the nail shoot out into a claw before his eyes. He looked at Derek, saying "Did it disappear and I grew it back? What just happened?"

Derek looked smugger than Noel had ever seen him, explaining "Once you thought you'd already managed it, getting over the mental block was easy. You're welcome."

"Oh my God, you just Prisoner of Azkaban'd me!" Noel yelled indignantly, swiping his claw across the lid of the box and loosening the tape. Derek shrugged and opened the flaps of the box, admitting "I have no regrets. It worked, didn't it?"

The couch squeaked as Noel sat back against it in a pout, Derek rolling his eyes as he peered inside the box. He first lifted out a single rose, which upon further inspection was made out of chocolate. Noel smiled sheepishly, explaining "I had to do at least _one_ thing that was traditionally cheesy."

Derek shrugged in a 'that's true' gesture, setting the chocolate rose beside him and leaning back to bump shoulders with Noel. He continued to rummage in the box, finding a small package inside and plucking it out. He looked to Noel for permission to open it, Noel giving a nod and smile.

Inside the small box was a gorgeous brown leather wallet, and a simple sniff told Derek that not only was it real leather, it had something burned into it somewhere. He turned the wallet over in his hand, gaze softening as he found the engraving.

The corner was emblazoned with a small triskele, along with the initials "DSH." Derek looked over at Noel, asking "You found my middle name? How?"

"Uh, please don't think I'm creepy, but I looked back in the library's public records and found the announcement of your birth in the paper. It didn't say what the 'S' stood for, your name was just down as 'Derek S. Hale,' but I figured it was accurate if it was in the paper. Is it too much? I can always-"

"Silas," Derek simply said, still staring at the wallet with a gentle smile on his lips. Noel straightened his back a bit and took in a breath, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Derek Silas Hale. Got it," he breathed and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder, continuing dreamily "Derek Silas and Noel Mathis. We rhyme."

"Where did Mathis come from? I've only ever heard it as a surname," Derek asked curiously, draping his arm across the back of the couch and over Noel's shoulders. The present was forgotten in favor of conversation, but Noel didn't mind.

"Well, it's a bit of a story. And it's pretty sad. Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

It was a fair argument, Noel knew, as he adjusted to get comfortable and began to explain.

"At my parents' gender reveal ultrasound, they found out they were going to be having triplets; Three identical boys, and they were absolutely ecstatic. They immediately named us all, and they became super attached from the moment they knew about us. There was always the risk of absorption and growth restriction, since we all shared a placenta and there just wasn't enough room for all of us to thrive.

"We ended up losing one of my brothers, Ferris, while we were still in the womb. But Mateo and I did pretty well from that point on, we were pretty comfortable sharing space and growing together. They never stopped grieving, of course, but my parents were happy to have their two healthy boys throughout the pregnancy with no complications."

Derek nodded along as he spoke, ready to offer comfort at any turn, knitting his eyebrows as Noel hit a pause in the story.

"What happened to Mateo?" he asked calmly, pulling Noel in a bit closer and rubbing gently up and down his arm. Noel smiled and shook his head, taking in a deep calming breath.

"It took my mom years before she was ready to give me the full story, but by then my dad was dying and she never _actually_ told me before she followed him. I had to ask aunt Amy a few years ago to learn what exactly had happened that day.

"She said that the morning my mom woke up in labor with us, it progressed way faster than she had expected. My dad was at work and she was in too much pain to drive, so she had to wait for an ambulance to come and get her since it would have been faster than calling my dad. By the time they arrived, she had suffered an umbilical cord prolapse, and by the time they made it to the hospital it was too late. Mateo's oxygen and blood-flow had been cut off for too long, and he was stillborn.

"After they managed to cut her open and deliver him, they were afraid I wouldn't have made it either since our cords had a loop that could have cut my oxygen off as well. But I came out screaming and shaking my little fists, like I was already mad at the world. My dad was too late to see them deliver Mateo, but he was there for me, and he told me years later that my screeches were so high pitched and eardrum-shattering he could _actually_ hear them."

Derek remembered Noel mentioning a few times before that his father had been deaf, the sad story giving him a bit of chuckle with the joke from Noel's dad. He rubbed Noel's arm and leaned his forehead against his temple, asking "So, Mateo and Ferris combined to give you the middle name Mathis?"

"Right. We were supposed to be Ferris Athos, Mateo Porthos, and Noel Aramis. But then Ferris and Mateo didn't make it, so my parents combined my two brothers' names and gave them to me. Sort of a way to keep them around even when they couldn't be here," Noel confirmed as he leaned on Derek, kissing him once and wiping a single tear from his eye.

"Come on, no more sad stuff. We've done enough soul searching tonight, open my last lame gift and let's watch a movie," Noel said with a smile. He had had long enough to process the deaths of his brothers, so much so that he hardly thought about them unless his thoughts drifted to his middle name. There wasn't really anything for him to mourn, no memories of a pregnancy or an ultrasound appointment where three babies were found instead of one.

For him, his triplet brothers were just a blip in his biology, an unfortunate tragedy he didn't experience that haunted his parents more than himself. His mother's note cited a desire to go be with the two sons she had never gotten to meet, as well as his father, and honestly Noel resented his brothers at times for stealing their mother away from him. Obviously it wasn't their direct fault, but it didn't help, and he wondered if his mother would still be alive if she had never lost Mateo, or Ferris, or even better, if she had just had one baby in the first place.

Derek peeled back a final layer of crinkly tissue paper and knitted his eyebrows together, pulling out three soft cotton t-shirts in a heather gray, a deep maroon, and a forest green. As soon as the shirts were out of the box, a wave of Noel's scent came with them, but not the scent Derek was used to.

Noel wore cheap body spray almost every day, and he managed to always smell strongly of either mint or gummy peach rings. Derek just accepted these scents as his nose finding faint familiar smells in Noel's natural scent, but these shirts seemed to prove otherwise. They smelled like soft clean skin, faint bar soap, laundry detergent and just enough like sweat to be known but not unpleasant. At Derek's look of confusion, Noel explained with a cautious smile.

"They're just shirts, nothing special. But I, uh... I slept in them for a couple weeks. Not straight, of course! They were each worn, washed, then worn again for a couple cycles apiece. So they got all soft and full of my scent, you know? And I only wore them to bed, so I was always clean and fresh since I shower at night."

Derek slowly lifted one of the shirts up to his nose, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes. He genuinely couldn't remember the last time something had smelled so good, and so completely natural. He sighed and looked at Noel, asking "Can I give them back so you can wear them again for a while if the scent ever fades?"

"Of course," Noel agreed with a kind smile and a nod, adding "I was kinda hoping you'd ask that, actually, they're so soft and nice."

Derek nodded and took another deep breath in against the shirt, sighing in content as he laid them down to keep from covering up all the scent already. He looked at Noel with a gentle smile, asking "Are you sure you've never dated a werewolf before? You're oddly good at gift giving."

"I got by with a little help from my friends," he admitted and shrugged, placing both boxes of presents aside and snuggling shamelessly into Derek's side.

"You wanna go get some gelato, then?" Derek asked gently, running his fingers through Noel's hair and looking down at him. He wound his finger through one of Noel's few perfect ringlet curls, playing with the strand of hair and watching it bounce with amusement.

Noel hesitated, asking "Can we just sit here for a few more minutes? I'm really comfortable."

Derek chuckled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Noel's hair and letting his nose rest along the curly mess. He took in a deep breath, eyes closing in bliss as he pulled Noel just a fraction closer and kept inhaling his scent.

"Hey, Derek... Why the sudden focus on smelling me?" Noel asked, glancing up at Derek as he kept his face buried in his hair.

"I don't know, I just..." Derek hesitated, explaining warily "I haven't dated another wolf in so long. Ever since Kate, every partner I've had has been a human, even all the way up to when we first got together. They haven't been able to know who I really am, and I can't really show my instincts, you know? It's why I was a bit cold at first in our relationship, because there was so much you didn't understand about me despite knowing what I am. So now that I have you, now that you're my beta, you _understand_. You smell the same things that I can."

"I can't smell myself," Noel pointed out, and Derek shook his head and held Noel tighter. His face moved from Noel's hair and settled in the crook of his neck, and that same flash of safety and comfort from when they were lying in bed together washed over Noel's entire body as Derek just laid there and breathed against his skin.

"You can't smell yourself, but I can. And you can smell me. Bitten wolves take so much longer than born wolves to realize just how much they can smell; Foods and locations and objects have scents, but so do _people_. So do _emotions_. And so do relationships," Derek continued to explain, pulling back to look Noel in the eye as he elaborated.

"When two people get together, they have their own unique smells to start. A girl works at a fruit stand so she smells like strawberries, and her partner's a bartender so they smell like whiskey. When they come together, over time, their scents sort of mix into one and it smells like _them_ instead of two individuals."

"What do we smell like?" Noel asked as he placed a hand on the back of Derek's neck, pulling him back down into his neck so Derek could catch more of his scent.

After a short pause, Derek pulled Noel completely into his lap, kissing him slowly and cupping his face in a hand. Noel of course didn't protest, adjusting to be comfortable in Derek's lap as his heart fluttered at the next five words out of Derek's lips. They were whispered against his own, feather light and tender as Derek laced their fingers together and used his other hand to caress Noel's face.

"Baby... We smell like _home_."

•••

Home at last with gelato in hand, Noel flopped down on the couch and scooped a good sized bite into his mouth with a dreamy smile. Derek laughed at the sight, sitting beside him and enjoying his own gelato. They had both indulged and ordered triple scoops, intending to have some for breakfast the next morning. Noel had gone bug-eyed when Derek stepped in front of him when it came to payment, handing the teenage girl working the register his card (pulled from his new wallet) before Noel could even blink.

As they cuddled on the couch and ate their desserts, Noel subtly made his way progressively closer and closer to Derek. By the time he was satisfied, their shoulders were pressed together and their legs were a tangled mess, as Noel set his still mostly full cup on the coffee table and relaxed into Derek's warmth.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked Derek as he reached for the remote, pressing a few buttons and turning on Netflix. Derek nodded and untangled himself from Noel despite his protests, taking both their cups to the freezer and coming to sit back down. As soon as he sat, he pulled Noel into his lap, pressing Noel's back to his chest and hooking his chin over Noel's shoulder.

"Maybe we should change first, too, you brought something to sleep in, right?" Noel asked, as Derek nodded and effortlessly stood up with Noel still in his arms. The beta yelped and struggled in Derek's grasp, laughing and begging to be put down as Derek made his way to Noel's room. He tossed Noel down on his bed before grabbing a small duffel bag, digging inside until he pulled out a pair of soft flannel pajama pants.

"Can I change in here with you, or would you prefer if I went to the bathroom to give you privacy," Derek asked, standing patiently and waiting for Noel's answer.

"It's fine, we can both change in here," he said with a smile as he changed quickly. Before he could pull a clean t-shirt over his head, another shirt smacked him in the back of the head, as Derek said "Wear that."

"Please don't tell me this was your dad's special shirt or something, Derek, I don't know if I can handle another Hale family heirloom."

"No, it's mine. Same concept as the ones you gave me. I want you to smell like me," Derek said as he went back to the living room in just his pajama pants. Noel slipped into the shirt (about two sizes too big) and followed Derek, finding him sitting on the couch in one of the gifted t-shirts.

He took his seat in Derek's lap, Derek returning to the position they had been in before and turning his hands over in Noel's lap. Noel looked down at his palms, pressing his own to them as Derek casually laced their fingers and held onto him tight. Noel blushed and landed on a random romantic comedy, figuring it fit the vibe for the night.

"Thank you," Derek said gently, kissing Noel's cheek as Noel turned to look at him.

"For what?"

"All of it," Derek said, smiling and nudging their noses together. "I had an incredible time today, and it only keeps getting better. So thank you, for prompting it and delivering on your promises."

"Thank _you_ , for making this the best first Valentine's Day in the history of first Valentine's Days," Noel echoed and kissed Derek, turning his attention back to the movie and settling down deeper in Derek's lap,

•••

Within half an hour, Noel was out like a light, not quite snoring but not quite silent in Derek's arms. Derek sat there and enjoyed the noise and peace and comfort for a few minutes before turning off the TV, standing, and carrying Noel carefully and gently to his room.

He took the time to lay Noel down, tuck him in, brush his hair away from his eyes, and kiss his forehead before walking around the bed, removing his shirt and crawling carefully into bed beside Noel.

Noel thankfully didn't wake at the new addition to his bed, but he did roll and turn to face Derek, nostrils gently flaring in his sleep.

"Precious," Derek teased and reached out, running his fingers over Noel's cheek and down over his jaw. "You're more in tune with your instincts while you sleep than when you're awake."

Noel didn't respond of course, but he did wiggle in closer to Derek, closing the gap between them and rubbing his face into the skin of Derek's chest. Derek cupped the back of Noel's head, smiling as he pressed his nose into Noel's scalp and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Noel. Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered as he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with one final kiss to the top of Noel's head.


End file.
